The typical high strength and high modulus glass fibers are almost all glass that belongs to the SiO2—Al2O3—MgO system, such as the S-2 glass from the U.S.A., the T glass from Japan and the S glass from China (for definition, introduction, technology and performance of relevant products such as E-glass, S glass, T glass, ECR-glass and S-2 glass, refer to the following documents: Collection of Glass Fiber Standards, the first edition of China Standards Publishing House in 2008, which was compiled by National Fiberglass Product Quality Supervision & Testing Center and National Technical Committee on Glass Fiber of Standardization Administration of China, and published by the fifth editorial room of China Standards Publishing House; Application Technology of Glass Fiber, the first edition of China Petro-Chemical Publishing House in 2004, which was written by Jiang Zhaozhong; Glass Fiber and Mineral Wool Encyclopedia, the first edition of Beijing Publishing House of Chemist Industry, which was written by Zhang Yaoming.)
Some glass fiber producers adds decent amount of other metallic oxides that help in founding to decrease the fiber-modeling temperature and improve the devitrification inclination, so that the high strength and high modulus nature is kept as well as the technology for the founding and fiber-modeling process is improved. However, with the difficulties high in production and the expenditures high in production cost, this glass fiber of the SiO2—Al2O3—MgO system is applied less in the universal composite material field, but more in the war industry, aviation, and high-end civil products.